Silver Ranked Factions
There are nine Silver forces in the Land of Chaos - They are usually referred to as ‘one cult, two mountains, three sects, and three families.’ The one cult is Black Voodoo Cult. The two mountains are Heavenly Sword Mountain and Ten Thousand Beast Mountain. The three sects are Terminator Sect, Illusory Demon Sect, and Celestial Artifact Sect. The three families are the Xiahou Family, the Su Family, and the Lin Family. Factions ' Heavenly Slaughter Continent' Black Voodoo Cult'' -''' They specialize in soul techniques and rear voodoo insects. The members have great soul perception and use voodoo toxin and voodoo insects to kill their opponents. Voodoo toxin can be administered through a soul attack from a soul larvae. The voodoo toxin attacks True Soul directly, it drains the infected's life force through the Eight-winged Centipede Queen who consumes it directly while the host of the queen gains the soul force of the infected. The Eight-winged Centipede Queen is believed to be the only one that can dispel the toxin but fire can be used to purify it as well. Voodoo insects can also invade a person's brain and can be used to control them. Blood Fiend Sect was Black Voodoo Cult’s greatest enemy and competitor. The cult supported the 3 families in the campaign against Blood Fiend Sect and helped them rise to become Silver Factions. ''Illusory Demon Sect - ''The members are skilled in making illusion and use them during battle. The illusions even possess life and soul auras. The sect is also know for the Illusory Demon Sphere which was the spirit artifact of Illusory Demon Sect’s sect master. The Illusory Demon Sphere contained a world that had its own unfathomable secrets and mysteries. There are five Illusory Demon Orbs that could communicate with the Illusory Demon Sphere and, as components of the Illusory Demon Sphere, they also contained extraordinary power and astounding abilities. The orb can be used to make a domain. Within that domain, the senses of that user become several times stronger than before, enabling the user to detect even the slightest wave of energy. Furthermore, that domain automatically reduces the enemy’s power and forces them on the defensive. It can also be used to impersonate someone and use in assassination. Illusory Demon Sect and Blood Fiend Sect were quite close to each other in the past. Heavenly Silence Continent Terminator Sect - '''They are the only Silver faction located in Heavenly Silence Continent and are well known for producing the destructive Terminator Profound Bombs.The sect members are proficient in lighting and thunder arts. The spirit diagram combination of these bombs are a well kept secret for their sect but Forefather Terminator gave a forging blue print to Li Mu. Terminator Profound Bombs are almost impossible to make without the spirit diagram formation and their members were surprised when they found out Qin Lie was able to make his own version of Terminator Bombs using the forging blueprint. Forefather Terminator used his Terminator Profound Bombs to end the invasion of the Asura Realm towards the Land of Chaos. Moved by their stregth, the Asura Realm established an exclusive trade deal with the sect where they get access to rare materials. '''Heavenly Calamity Continent ''Xiahou, Su, and Lin families -'' The used to be vassals of the Blood Fiend Sect before the Silver Faction coalition eradicated them. They have a close relationship and often unite against their opponents. Their scions were even friends during childhood. They actively hunt remnants of the Blood Fiend Sect and anyone who practices the Blood Spirit Arts. It was revealed that Black Voodoo Cult supported the 3 families and helped persuade the other Silver factions to intervene and attack Blood Fiend Sect. Black Voodoo Cult also helped the families get a big share of Blood Fiend Sect's resources after their collapse and as a result, have a good relationship with them. Heavenly Wither Continent ''Heavenly Sword Mountain -'' They are led by 6 Heavenly Swords who are the strongest experts. Li Mu is one of the 6 Heavenly Swords and often travels to hunt traitors of the sect. They specialize in sword arts. Heavenly Fissure Continent '''''Celestial Artifact Sect - They specialize in crafting artifacts and their members are known to be well equipped with artifacts. When fighting, their sheer number of artifacts wielded can overwhelm their opponents. The founder of the Armament Sect was a former member of Celestial Artifact Sect who was considered a failure and fled after stealing the 12 pillars. ''Ten Thousand Beast Mountain - ''Their members are skilled in beast transformation arts and communicating with spirit beasts. The members revealed so far are described to have a sturdy and muscular physique. Arrangement The five Silver rank continents in the Land of Chaos have nine great Silver rank forces in total. Subordinate to each Silver rank force are nearly a hundred Copper rank forces, nearly a thousand Black Iron rank forces, and more than ten thousand Limestone rank forces In the Land of Chaos, other than the five major continents, there are countless islands. In order to expand, accumulate power, and temper their juniors, the nine Silver forces have endlessly waged war on these islands. The weak must rely on the stronger to survive. Otherwise, it would be very hard to survive, and it’s possible that they could be killed at any moment.